


[Podfic]an open book (that I can't read)

by blackglass, girlwithabubblegun, readbyjela (jelazakazone), Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: podfics [85]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name isn't Angie. That's her first secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]an open book (that I can't read)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an open book (that i can't read)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183989) by [scrhaiser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrhaiser/pseuds/scrhaiser). 



You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bagentcarter%5Dopenbook.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bagentcarter%5Dopenbook.m4b)


End file.
